Heretofore, caps, hats and the like have been used to reduce lose of heat from a person's head during sleeping. Frequently, such head covers become dislodged during the sleeping process causing--more often than not--the person to become awakened due to the lose of heat from the head.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,412,769 for "Pillow Head Covers", H. E. Easterbrook shows a head cover attached to a pillow case foldable along a single rear edge and releasably attached along side edges by tab means. But since the tabs use buttons insertable through openings in the tabs, the cover often become dislodged and if not dislodged, permits heat lose between the unseamed sides of the cover. In addition, only a single pillow can be inserted into the cover to provide the desired comfort.